


All In The Family

by MissBertinelli



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBertinelli/pseuds/MissBertinelli
Summary: AU The Closer / Major Crimes.  As Sharon Raydor’s daughter Helena O’Dwyer transfers into Priority Murder this is her journey through love, loss, the pursuit of justice and the toothpick chewing Andy Flynn.
Relationships: Andy Flynn (Closer & Major Crimes)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	All In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote in what feels like forever but after binge watching The Closer and Major Crimes in a matter of months, I was inspired to start again. I don’t own any of the characters or rights to the show, I’m just an Andy Flynn loving girl trying to keep the show alive. So here is chapter one of Helena’s journey. Any feedback or ideas are always greatly appreciated.

**All In The Family**

Chapter One : 

In The Beginning

* * *

_“You won’t regret this”_

When Helena had eventually accepted Captain Taylor’s invitation to join the Priority Murder Squad she had been worried. She had theorised she wouldn’t fit in with what he had described to her as ‘a unit of elite detectives’.

_“You have one of the highest closure rates in your section” Taylor begun his overly enthusiastic pitch. “And the advantage of a degree in criminal psychology. Why wouldn’t you fit in?”_

Maybe it was the worry that she was doing a grave disservice to the women and children of the city, leaving behind the Sexual Assault Section to investigate the murders of celebrities and millionaires.

_“I know that the work you do in the SAS is important to you and I know the reason why......” his voice trailed off before taking a deep breath. “But I worry about the toll these cases are taking on you.”_

It always surprised her that she didn’t mind Taylor’s protectiveness, especially when the same overbearing nature annoyed her when it came from anyone else. Especially when it was her mother.

_“We lost the Rodriquez case because the defence painted a picture that you were too conscientious in delivering justice for the family that you manufactured a suspect.”_

_“That confession was not coerced” Helena insisted, disgruntled at once again having to defend her actions. “He gave it voluntarily. It’s not like I beat him with a rubber hose or anything.”_

_“And just like on the stand you’re sounding a little too defensive.”_

_“Well excuse me for trying to put a career pedophile behind bars” she snapped, throwing her hands in the air in frustration._

Truth was Taylor was right. It was easier to make excuses though than accept that her emotions could sometimes get in the way of her police work. She always gave herself fully to the cases, to bring justice to those who needed it. Even if it resulted in her taking her work home with her, cases sticking with her long after they were over. Re-evaluating the choices she had made, about what she could have done differently or better. Analysing her own demons as well as those around her. It wasn’t as though she could talk about this with anyone. Sure her mum was a cop but she was a captain in FID. “Policing the police” other detectives would roll their eyes the minute the name Sharon Raydor came up in conversation. Besides she knew what her mother would tell her in how to deal with these things. Put it in a box. File it away as part of the job. Don’t think about it. But Helena had never been able to comply and she knew she never would. 

_“I’m speaking to you as a friend Helena. You need to think about your career and how you intend to move up the ranks.”_

_“And?” she pressed him. As much as Taylor had always looked out for her in the past there was always a hidden agenda with him. She wasn’t naïve._

_“And…. I could use a friend up here in return” he grinned._

_“I thought Sergeant Gabriel was all but campaigning for a spot in this priority unit?”_

_“He is. But I’ve known you longer.”_

“Looks like love” a voice startled her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she almost didn’t notice the new deputy chief crossing her field of vision. 

“And who might you be?” the doctor examining the body before them asked as an uncomfortable air of silence fell across the room.

“Uh Dr Tanaka, meet Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson” Gabriel introduced their new chief to the doctor. “Head of our new Priority Murder Squad from Atlanta.”

“Nice to meet you doctor” her Southern drawl echoed across the room.

“And you remember Lieutenants Flynn and Waters, don’t you ma’am?” Gabriel continued.

“Yes I do, nice to see y’all again. Mind if I just jump right in here, doctor?” Brenda brushed past Flynn much to his obvious annoyance to get a closer look at the body.

“Any sign of sexual assault?” Helena asked, trying to diffuse the growing tension she could feel in the room. If looks could kill Brenda would most certainly be six feet under right now.

“I don’t know, I’m not gonna examine until tomorrow” the doctor shrugged. “I’m just here to declare the victim dead and write it up as a homicide. Something a coroner’s attendant usually does but some asshole at Parker Centre insisted on a doctor.”

“Mm-hmm that asshole would be me” Brenda crouched down beside the body and raised her mask to her face again.

So much for trying to diffuse the situation. As Helena shared a skeptical glance with Gabriel and Flynn, she watched as Brenda turned her attention to the faded vomit stains on the carpet, before ordering Dr Tanaka to expedite the autopsy. And that was when all hell broke loose. She swore if Captain Taylor was there right now she’d slap him.

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t meant as a personal attack on the Chief when she had joined the bandwagon of requesting a transfer back to Robbery-Homicide. Helena had nothing personal against her, she simply hated change. She didn’t belong there. Provenza brushed off all of her attempts to make conversation with him before muttering something under his breath about her mother and sensitivity seminars. Tao was polite enough but did he always have to over explain everything? He had literally given her chapter and verse yesterday on outdated LAPD surveillance equipment. Sanchez just seemed to stare at her legs all the time and Daniels mainly kept herself to herself. Gabriel was the only one who had made a real effort. She was more alone in Priority Murder than she had ever been.

It didn’t make it any less embarrassing though when her transfer papers were held up before her in the murder room before being unceremoniously tossed in the trash bin.

“Detective O’Dwyer, if you could join Detective Lieutenant Tao in puttin’ together a more complete picture of this guy.” Brenda’s tone of voice was flat and matter of fact. She was pissed at them.

“And…keep Sergeant Gabriel informed of your progress.”

Gabriel looked at Helena as his own transfer papers made their way into the metal bin.

“Because we need to focus on progress….ladies and gentlemen. ‘Cause all we have right now is a woman we can’t identify….murdered by a man who don’t exist.”

And with that, their new chief turned on her heels and left. A storm was most definitely brewing. And Helena never did like storms.

~ ~ ~

Helena fumbled through the crowd before she finally spotted Taylor, sitting at the far end of the bar on a stool, chin propped on one hand and a glass of scotch in the other.

“Sorry I’m late” she murmured, sliding into the barstool next to his and throwing her purse on the counter before them.

“Well someone look as though they’ve had a bad day” Taylor smirked as he nodded at the bartender before gesturing to Helena.

“Uh a glass of the Nero d’Avola” she mustered a smile for the bartender. “And make it a large…..please.” 

“Ohhhh definitely a bad day” he laughed as he tuned his attention back to his scotch.

“Spent my entire afternoon looking at iris scans. But uh….. no worse than yours if the rumours are true.” She lifted her eyes from the wine of glass placed before her and straight into Taylor’s. Provenza had taken great delight in relaying the events outside Firearms Analysis to the squad.

“Any closer to ID’ing the victim?” Taylor quickly changed the subject.

“Honestly?” she shook her head before practically inhaling her wine “No. The secretary was no help. Though she’s hiding something. We found e-mails suggesting she was in some sort of relationship with Dr Collier, not that the Chief even questioned her about them.”

“ I heard all about Miss Atlanta’s interview. So much for the big CIA trained interrogator.”

Helena stared at the glass of wine while shifting it between her thumb and her index.

“Are you punishing me?”

“Punishing you?” his eyes narrowed in confusion as he rested an arm across the back of her bar stool.

“For screwing up the Rodriquez case. Is that why you wanted me to join Priority Murder, punishment?”

“Helena when I approached you about it I thought I’d be running the squad. I didn’t realise Pope would bring in this girl…woman….whatever she is to run it.”

“You know Russell I’d say you’re more pissed off that it’s a woman running the squad rather than the fact it’s someone outside the LAPD” she smirked, taking another sip of her wine before setting the glass down.

“You were at the crime scene Helena. She was talking down to my men like they were her damn servants.”

“Oh but it’s okay for Lt Flynn to tell me at the crime scene that he likes my heels because and I quote they make my legs look longer?”

“Well you are an attractive woman Helena.” He watched her as she uncrossed then re-crossed her legs, smoothing the hem of her grey pencil skirt down as she moved. “I’m sure Lieutenant Flynn meant it as a sincere compliment.”

Helena made a dismissive gesture with her hand, unsure how to reply. It really was still an old boys club.

“You’ll let me know when you make an ID on the body?” Taylor broke her out of her thoughts.

“Sure thing boss” she nodded. “Sure thing.”

~ ~ ~

“Oh, jeez! Are you telling me that she’s a murderer and a lesbo?” Provenza groaned as a small chorus of laughter erupted across the murder room.

Their victim’s name was Alana Devon. Apparently she had shot a security guard outside a pharmaceutical company during an Act-Up protest. It didn’t surprise Helena in the slightest that Provenza didn’t know what Act Up was. 

“I’m sure, Detective Provenza, what when you say lesbo, you don’t intend that in a derogatory way, since that would mean you’d be spending the next two weeks in a sensitivity seminar” Brenda scolded her seasoned lieutenant. 

“Again?” He turned round to cast Helena a shooting glance. She made a mental note to ask her mom exactly what Provenza’s problem was. “No no……..lesbo is….. I just thought it was short for lesbian”

“Well it isn’t” Brenda narrowed here eyes. “So yes, Alana was a lesbian. There’s also some question as to whether or not she acted alone or actually meant to fire the gun. Like Collier she was a computer scientist, and like him she changed her identity. And the gun that fired this bullet into her face is the same gun used in the original crime.

“So you think Collier’s connected to this crime too?” Tao interjected as he pointed to the paperwork in Brenda’s hands. “May I see those please?”

“I’ll need to take another look at the body” Brenda motioned to Helena sitting at the back of the murder room.

“On it Chief” she picked up the phone to contact the morgue. And suddenly that storm she had sensed brewing the past few days…..it was here. The morgue had released the body. On Taylor’s authority.

~ ~ ~

  
She had screwed up. Again. Helena hadn’t thought anything of letting Taylor know the long awaited ID of their victim. She thought he might be able to provide some helpful insight since everyone’s faith in Chief Johnson’s ability to close this case was dwindling fast. She didn’t think Taylor would release the ID to the morgue and in turn infuriate Brenda and the whole situation further. Awkwardness didn’t even begin to describe the pain she felt standing by the doorway of Chief Pope’s office listening to the pair argue. In fact what she actually felt was anger. Anger at allowing herself to become a pawn in Taylor’s attempts to screw up the investigation. Suddenly her initial skepticism of the Chief was being replaced with sympathy. Which meant she owed her an apology.

As the sun set over the city and the inhabitants of the Murder Room left one by one, Helena finally decided to approach the Chief and admit her grave error in judgement. The room was eerily quiet apart from the sound of Brenda rustling through paperwork by the murder board.

“Um….Chief Johnson” Helena stuttered as she searched for the right words. “I just wanted to say that, um…..and I didn’t mean anything by it…..but….I was the one who told Taylor you had I.D.’d the body”

“Well I understand. He’s your friend” Brenda’s turned her attention to the board behind her. “He’s everyone’s friend from what I hear”

“Well yes Captain Taylor is a friend but my transfer request wasn’t out of some misguided loyalty to him. In fact I think your appointment is rather…..refreshing”

“Refreshing?” The word rolled from Brenda’s tongue as she turned to face her detective.

“To have a woman as a deputy chief” Helena explained. It might be the new millennium and all but the LAPD is still an old boys club. Granted it’s better than what it used to be but you could be the change that’s needed”

“But yet you still turned in transfer papers?”

“A few weeks ago I screwed up a case. I let someone down. And their family. I have a wrong to write”

“And you can’t write that wrong here? Cause we have a victim….here….that needs justice.” Brenda pointed to the photos of Alana on the murder board.

“You know Sex Crimes was hard enough, you had to prove a crime even took place but this case…..this case is something else. I mean have you been able to figure out how Dr Collier was able to get rid of his fingerprints from everywhere?”

“Yes” Brenda replied without a moment of hesitation.

“Oh” Helena bit her lip. That wasn’t the answer she had expected. “Okay. Um…. And that…bit about getting the body back and finding him. Now, is that true, or were you just bluffing?”

“Oh, I never…bluff detective, I just….express my optimism forcefully.”

“You ordered Ellen Parks picked back up and held overnight.”

“ I did.”

“I still don’t see how that helps us unless she tells us where Collier is” Helena sighed as she perched herself upon the edge of one of the desks. “I mean, we don’t have the gun. We don’t have the murder weapons. We don’t even have any witnesses.”

“Ellen will be very helpful with all of that, I promise.” Brenda’s lips twitched into a very thin smile.

“This more of your forceful optimism?”

“Oh, no. It’s my experience. Because as any good interrogator will tell you, as hard as a secret is to uncover, it’s even harder to keep”

If the Chief knew what she was doing she wasn’t for sharing that information, Helena realised.

“Good night detective” Brenda turned her attention to the board once more. “Get some rest, you’re joining me in the interview room tomorrow”

Helena smiled as she nodded goodnight in return. Maybe this was the start to a small support system for the two women.

~ ~ ~

Helena had always believed that interrogation was like an art. Something created with imagination and skill. There was always four simple objectives in any interrogation process though.

_Number one – obtain valuable facts_

“Here is the e-mail correspondence between you and Dr Collier, which directly contradicts this notion that you and he were only friends” Brenda began, sliding the e-mails over to Ellen and pointing to the incriminating words on paper. “You were not just friends, you were having an affair, isn’t that so?”

“It wasn’t an affair” Ellen protested, shaking her head as she picked up the e-mails sliding them back across the table.

“You loved him. He loved you. You wrote it here. See?”

“I’m telling you it wasn’t an affair. I had never…..we were not….physical.”

“But you were emotionally intimate?”

“Yes.”

“Now you and Dr Collier were very close. You loved him. He loved you. Did he tell you that he had changed his name?”

“Yes.”

“Did he tell you that he was living under a false identity?”

“Yes.”

“And that he was involved with the shooting of a security guard?”

“Yes.”

“And did he tell you that in spite of everything he’d done to hide himself, that someone had recently recognised him?”

“Yes.”

“So Dr Collier decided that he’d have to disappear and he wanted you to go with him?”

_Number two – eliminate the innocent_

“Now lets talk about Alana Devon for a moment. Cause that night you were leavin’, that was when you first met her, wasn’t it? Alana Devon fired the actual shot that killed the security guard. People saw her. So she used her computer skills to hack into ATMs and credit card machines. And she disappeared. She had plastic surgery. That changed her jaw and her nose and reduced her breasts. And she proceeded to live he life in permanent disguise. She always wore turtle necks to hide the fact she had no Adam’s apple. She also claimed to be a Christian Scientist so she wouldn’t have to take the company physical. That’s why we only found Alana’s fingerprints at Dr Collier’s house and in his office and in his car. Not because Alana was living with Dr Collier but because she was Dr Collier”

_Number three – identify the guilty_

“Do you know how I can prove this, Ellen? The shot that was fired in Alana’s face missed her left eye. And when I took her body back to the morgue, I found that the iris scan of Alana’s left eye matched exactly the iris scan of Elliot Collier’s left eye. So the man with whom you were having an affair with wasn’t a man at all. He was a woman. And the night you were leaving, he told you the truth. He showed you who he was”

_Number four – obtain a confession_

“But you didn’t mean to kill him, did you?” Brenda began to edge closer to the end of her masterful interrogation. “You hadn’t planned on that. Just for the record through, just so it’s clear it wasn’t on purpose, could you say it out loud?”

“I didn’t….. mean…..to kill him. I was kissing him and she…..pulled my hand down…..against her….and I……I picked the paperweight up….off the desk, and I….I hit him over the head with it”

And there was the confession.

“Then when she fell, I just beat her head in. I just beat her head in”

Case closed. Chief Johnson was right, Helena thought as she left the interrogation room. As hard as a secret was to uncover, it was always harder to keep. 

~ ~ ~

“Talk about a weird case” Gabriel shook his head in disbelief as he placed a pile of case notes into the marked boxes on the desk.

“Yup, definitely one of the weirdest” Helena laughed as she stripped the murder board of the crime scene photos. “Got to hand it to the Chief, that was one hard case to close.”

“You know she was right from the beginning though. It looked like love.”

Helena smiled and nodded. They had all seriously underestimated this whirlwind of a woman that had been thrust upon them from Atlanta. And she had seriously underestimated how satisfying Priority Murder could be. It had been thrilling watching Brenda at work, breaking the chinks in Ellen’s story piece by piece. Justice had been served and no judge or jury would be able to throw out this case.

“Fancy O’Malley’s for a drink to celebrate? I think I’ve persuaded Sanchez and Daniels to come out.”

“Sure” Helena accepted the invitation as she dropped the photos into the box. “Sounds good”

Maybe Taylor was right, maybe she wouldn’t regret this decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Again any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
